What We Knew Yesterday
by keeponsmilingg
Summary: Scattered across the country, Maya and her group of friends have made it to college. When she realizes that they're slipping away from each other, she's determined to bring the group back together. Lucaya/Clique Six fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own GMW, only a ton of BMW DVDs and a broken Shawngela heart.**

* * *

Her Internet connection is fine; she knows it is. But Maya checks anyway. She's in denial that what she thought was a good deal for a used laptop is failing her.

"You okay?" comes the concerned voice she's come to know. It doesn't match Lucas' frozen smile on the screen facing her.

The wifi in Jones Hall is impeccable but the bottom of her 3 year old Dell is now scorching. No doubt, the hour long video group chat prior to her private chat with Lucas has worn out the hardware. Maya bangs against the side of the screen, knowing it's hopeless, but she'll try anything.

"I was, but you're all choppy and frozen now. I bet you can't even hear me," Maya says fighting a trembling lip.

It's annoying and stupid because she should be lucky she even has a semi-functioning computer at all. But this is the 3rd time she's tried to video chat with him this week. An hour ago, Maya, Lucas, Zay, Smackle, Riley, and Farkle have their weekly Google Hangout. Only weekly has become monthly. No one will mention it, but they're still trying and that's all that matters. They spend the hour attempting to catch up with one another, but it's mainly trading party stories, tales of awful roommates, and ignoring what's happening between them.

"What did you say?" Lucas moves a little bit and his movements speed up hilariously. Again, his face is stuck; his eyes squinting back at Maya. She smiles, despite the lump gathering in her throat. Her phone rings 10 seconds later, and she understands to close her laptop.

"Okay, how do we go about getting you a better computer?" He isn't mad on the other side of the line. He never is. Lucas chuckles and it's so low that it vibrates in her ear. She misses her kind, patient, loving boy. She misses everyone.

Her face is wet now and she knows that in a matter of seconds, Lucas will know, switching gears to protective mode. She wants to give him a little more time to enjoy that smirk he's making.

"What, you don't like playing Russian roulette with our conversations? The ol' will they-won't-they tango. I think it's fun," she says clearing her throat.

He exhales and immediately she craves that warmth she hasn't had in months now.

"Babe," he says so softly it's almost inaudible. Maya realizes it's only the fourth time she's cried since moving away—each time more unbearable than the last.

The first time is when her mother, Shawn, and the Matthews drop her off for Orientation Week at the end of August. She isn't prepared for the earth shattering sobs that wreck her body. Her mother holds her, whispers how proud she is of Maya, and drives away after two hours of emotion.

The second time Maya cries is when Riley tells her about Rush Week at Stanford. It's late for Maya in Chicago, but her Honey still needs her and she doesn't want to miss any time with her. Riley's known she'd rush a sorority ever since that fateful visit to NYU so many years ago. Maya keeps her opinions to herself as her best friend rambles happily about Bigs and Littles and Letters and lots more things she'll never comprehend. It's the first moment where she truly feels their separation, but doesn't begin to worry yet.

Her most recent cry comes after a visit with her advisor, Dr. Thompson, who is a brilliant, tough woman that scares Maya to death. Never in her life does she fear authority figures unless their talent is loud. Dr. Thompson's is _screaming_ and it intimidates her. She doesn't get to ask the questions she wants, and ends up leaving after she inquires about intro courses.

And then there's now. Three months into her first semester at the School of Art Institute of Chicago, Maya is sore for underground New York City. She aches for a late night tuna melt with her mother, watching Late Night on their couch. The Bay Window is likely getting dusty and she wants so badly a hug from Riley. Maya misses laughing with Zay in Topanga's at the others. She misses asking Smackle for help in Biology. Emails with Farkle just aren't enough.

And then, there's Lucas.

"You're breaking my heart, lady," comes Lucas' hoarse voice. She's knows he's close to breaking too. This isn't how she's envisioned the night. Blubbering on the phone to her high school boyfriend like the freshman she's vowed to never be. But it's a Tuesday night, she's lonely, and Maya's already feeble heart reaches its breaking point.

"I don't mean to, Lucas. I guess," Maya pauses and considers if tonight is the night she wants to go down this road. They have Thanksgiving break beginning in a week and half. They'll have dinner with their families and break away to their favorite non-touristy spots. Maya is sure things will go back to normal.

Then it's his eyes she can't erase. His worry he can't hide, despite how hard he'll try.

"Lu? Things are different now. And I'm scared,"

"Scared? Shit, Maya. Me too."

He's relieved, and they simultaneously release shaky air. She isn't sure exactly what he's fearful of, but she's grateful to know she isn't alone anymore.

"We promised this wouldn't happen. It's so hard and I hate it. I feel us slipping away. I feel…you slipping away." Maya is trying to be brave. She knows Lucas is alert and listening now. The line sounds dead, but he hasn't left.

Rolling onto her side, she's greeted by a collage of art and photos of her people. It's the first project she gives herself when she moves into the residence hall, and she hasn't regretted it since. She spots one of her favorites, their clique at prom. It hasn't even been a year yet, but the changes are happening fast. At first they were subtle. Beginning with the video group chats. Eagerly, they'd log on during the first month of school. Zay's always the first to send the warning text. _"5 til login!"_

But then eventually, routines fall into place. Lucas is attending open gym nights for Fall Baseball with his hall mates. Smackle's library group doesn't tolerate her being late. Maya even begins to feel a little tied down to their tradition. There's so much inspiration for pieces in the city and missing one chat won't hurt, right?

"This past weekend, some people from class and I ventured into the Clark District. They have all this amazing street art. Ridiculous food trucks and all that. It was a _dream,"_ she's smiling at the memory now. Her sketchbook is bursting with ideas she can't wait to use.

"But, when I got back to my dorm. I realized I hadn't thought about any of you. Not once that day, Lucas. I was in some twilight zone with new people and experiences. Having the best time. I felt so damn guilty, rushing to look at my messages. Only when I checked, it was a ghost town. You guys weren't thinking of me either. None of us are thinking of each other as much anymore, and it's terrifying me."

He remains quiet and she knows he's being respectful but Maya wants to scream. She loves how he listens fully. To make sure she's okay before he dives in and takes the reigns. How he says what she needs to hear. But this time, Lucas isn't sure himself. And they're both drowning in their uncertainty, looking for an answer that isn't clear yet.

"I'm thinking of you, Maya. I'm always thinking of you."

"We can't lie to each other like that."

"You think I'm lying to you?" Lucas' voice is low, gruff, and full of frustration. It startles her, but she knows it's a Pick Your Battles moment. They can't fight and lose sight of the real issue.

"Of course not."

"I'm sorry." They blurt out at the same time.

Maya imagines Lucas pacing the common room of his dorm. Furrowed brows, gym shorts, shirtless, probably, because it's so damn hot in Florida. St. Leo University is 1,150 miles from SAIC in Chicago, but Lucas gives her the grand tour via FaceTime as soon as he arrives. He belongs in the sun, her Texan golden boy. In early January when they discuss acceptances and where they'll be in the fall, it's easy to dance around the distance.

Today, it's more than space and time, but how many hugs she's missing out on. How she can't see his face when he aces yet another Psych exam. Or that she wants to be at his open gym tryouts. She wants to show him her pieces and bore him to death with color theory.

She wants to believe she's not forcing herself to remember them as they were.

"We're not okay, are we?" Lucas is first to say it out loud, but she's aware. She knows that he means all of them, not just she and Lucas.

Unpinning the prom picture from the wall, Maya examines it thoroughly. Their unit is spread across the country now, sleeping in different time zones, all focusing on pieces of themselves unknown. They're all deviating from the original plan to stay connected and be present with each other, but she feels the most guilt.

"It's not too late to fix," Maya declares. Her mind is now buzzing with ideas to scrap up her savings to buy a train ticket to Florida. It'll be a lengthy, excruciating trip, but it'll be the first one she makes. During the break, she'll work shifts at Topanga's so that a plane ticket to Riley won't completely wreck her pockets. She's willing to make this sacrifice to save them all.

"I'm failing Psych."

Lucas brings her down from the fantasy she's creating in her mind and it takes her a second to recover.

"You're _what_?" She sits up in her bed, more alert now than ever.

She's attempting to recall any signs of distress from him the past few weeks. And then she realizes they haven't talked that much, hence how upset she was with tonight's disaster. Though for Lucas to be failing seems impossible. He studies and reads and it's then she remembers she has no idea what he does anymore.

"The class that I have to pass to even be considered in this program? I've failed my last two tests, Maya."

There are so many questions she has for him. Like is he okay and how does Lucas Friar fail a test? Is the Professor an idiot? They must be. Has he talked to his advisor or visited the tutoring center?

There's only one question she has for herself. _How'd she miss this?_

"Where's your head at, Friar? Tell me what's going on."

It's her turn to pace as Lucas is slowly confessing what's he's been hiding from their group, from her.

He doesn't know when the anxiety started to develop, but when he sits down for an exam, the clock's ticking is deafening. The words on the page are so disjointed and when the 15-minute warning strikes, he attacks the multiple-choice answers with fervent guessing.

Because of his grades, he stops going to open gym. He'll return when his grades get back up. Right now, he's going to focus. In the library, it's a madhouse because midterms are around the corner. In his room, he blasts music and then eventually drifts off to sleep. He'll look at his notes later. Later becomes right before the next test.

He misses his first class last week and now, he hasn't gone since. Today he receives the first attendance warning email and it's then he knows he's completely fucked up.

"Everyone is doing so well-"

"That's not an excuse to leave us in the dark-"

"So I just say 'That kegger story is hilarious Zay, but I'm probably going to flunk out?' or 'Baby, this essay on Impressionism and Art deserved an A! I haven't seen one of those since high school-"

"Yes! That's exactly what you say, Lu! We have to be transparent and open with one another-"

"Because that's what you're doing?"

It doesn't hurt Maya because Lucas himself is hurting. He's ashamed, but he shouldn't be. She loves him all the same. Squeezing her eyelids, Maya assumes the position Lucas usually takes. He needs her because this goes deeper than a failing grade, even if he doesn't know it yet.

"I'm still here, okay Lu? I'm going to help you get through this. And when you're ready to tell the others, we'll get through it the only way we know how. Together."

It's bold considering she's never been the fixer, but Maya is done with the changes. She stays on the phone all night with Lucas until they've discussed his options, planned their next phone date (tomorrow), and exchange I love yous until they're exhausted with sleep.

In 14 days, she'll be back in the comforts of home, executing the plan she has to salvage their group. They've been solid since day one. They're being picked and prodded, but Maya becomes determined that not even life is going to break them.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING! Your reviews are welcome and if you love it, share it on Tumblr! I'm 100% working on this to be a multi-chap fic, and then I have another collection of one-shots I'm starting called _A Lumine Ignis_ you can check out on my profile! **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Thanks for the kind words and wanting more. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter :)**

 **I don't own GMW, just a bunch of BMW DVDs and a broken Shawngela heart.**

* * *

Not even the nervous and chatty tourists bother Maya on her train ride home. She's glad to be standing and out of a cramped seat. Hour one of her 13 hour bus ride home, she feels confident. She has a fully charged phone, snacks, her sketchpad, and textbooks-because break wasn't going to be a _true_ break after all.

The $90 she spends on a round ticket from Chicago back home seems too good to be true, because it is. A flight around this time of year is out of the question, so when she finds the deal on Greyhound, she takes it. She knows sitting on a bus for that amount of time won't be enjoyable. Only she doesn't foresee the gross children getting sick, or the guy sitting next to her with a clogged up nose who snores like a bear. And she can't forget the Upstate brats who sit behind her and fight about whose family has more money.

So the cramped fit on the A train heading Downtown is not annoying, as it would be any other day before going away. Instead, it's a relief for Maya. It's a beautiful welcome home.

It's 1pm now and since school's out, kids roam the streets. They're soaking up the sunshine, despite the cold, before the sun escapes them. She hasn't been gone that long, but she's still a little surprised when some of them recognize her and wave. Maya takes her steps carefully, taking in every beat of her gait. Her go-to bodegas haven't been knocked down, the random alleys painted with her favorite murals are still there. It's not home that's different, just Maya, and she isn't sure if she's relieved or worried she won't belong here after while.

Unlocking the front door to her apartment, as mundane as it is, even shakes Maya up a bit. _Am I really tearing up about this?_

It's dark, as expected. Her mother won't be home until 6pm when her shift ends. And Shawn will be back just in time for Thanksgiving dinner.

Thinking of dinner, Maya realizes she hasn't eaten in hours and then remembers her mother's glorious text about a tuna melt waiting for her upon her arrival. It's not the fanciest of cuisines, but it reminds Maya of what she left behind.

"Surprise!"

Lights illuminate the kitchen once she crosses the threshold, and holy shit, she's almost certain she's having a heart attack.

As she takes in the scene upon her, Maya can't believe how Suburban White it looks. Her mother and Shawn have schemed and not only are there three tuna melts for each of them, but a cake, streamers, and a frickin' banner with Maya's name on it.

 _Welcome Home, Maya!_

It's immediately too much, but she doesn't have time to react. A flash of blonde runs towards her and she's encapsulated in a hug that transcends time. Who knows how long she's standing there hugging her mother and Shawn.

"Oh, Baby Girl," croons a weepy Katy Hart in Maya's ear.

"I want to hear every detail of every minute-"

"Ma, we talk everyday," Maya smiles.

"You know better than that," Shawn retorts.

Her parents, which continues to be a weird concept even 4 years after Katy's wedding to Shawn, keep her hostage as long as she'll stay. The sun is setting when Maya finally leaves-her mother seriously wanted more stories than she had to offer. It takes Maya longer to get where she's heading on account of her need to look everywhere. Eventually, she's climbing the familiar fire escape and stands waiting outside of Riley's window. She feels as creepy as she looks but it's the price she pays to be sneaky.

Her brunette best friend jumps at her swift knock and after a terrified scream comes a joyful one.

Riley's practically pulling her inside, "you minx!" She screams again.

"I know, but I had to."

Maya tells Riley just a few hours ago she won't be home until Tuesday instead of Sunday like they'd originally planned.

" _Peaches_ ," Riley draws out while squeezing Maya into the 100th embrace she's had that day.

Before they make any moves, they settle into the Bay Window and sit in the warm silence. Maya's taking in Riley's room-and just like hers at home-it hasn't changed. Her gaze eventually meets her best friend's again and they're grinning like idiots. Idiots that haven't seen one another in months. Soon they'll get to talking. The kind that lasts all night and ends with the both of them having sore throats in the morning. Until then, Maya rests in this moment.

"Is that a _duffel bag_?" Riley's eyes almost pop out of her head when she notices the baggage Maya carried with her through the window.

"I've been given permission by the Hart-Hunter parental units to stay the night if you'll have me?"

Riley's mouth drops incredulously and Maya can only laugh because there's no need in asking and that's what most beautiful about being at Riley's.

After more hugs from Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Auggie, and even little Ava from down the hall, Maya and Riley escape back to her room with ice cream, popcorn, and no interest in anything but talking.

"What's a _Greek Sing_?"

Maya is so entertained by Riley's involvement on campus, but it's so much that she has to ask a follow-up question almost every minute.

"It's this insane competition of song and dance between the sororities and fraternities. It's not until April, but we're already planning." Riley is giddy and refreshingly herself. It slips Maya's mind that there was even a problem she was set out to fix. Reunited, Riley and Maya fit comfortably together. Their time away from each other could easily have been a long weekend.

"But I'm shutting up now because I need to know how my Georgia O'Keefe Peach is doing."

Maya is always a little embarrassed with how passionate she gets about her studies now. She's not a Stanford nerd by any means but she holds her own quite well, thank you very much. She's come a long way from falling asleep during Biology and completely zoning out in History. Maya sits in classes that make her want to engage and taking the tests aren't that horrible. She leaves nothing to the imagination for Riley regarding classes and she even tells her about Dr. Thompson.

"She sounds like the perfect match for you Maya," Riley says.

"Ugh, you sound like Lucas." Maya rolls her eyes remembering how cautiously cheeky Lucas had been when she described her advisor to him on night. She still wouldn't tell anyone she'd cried or how long it lasted either.

"Speaking of, wow, how _is_ my girlfriend's boyfriend? When we talk online it's so different, you know? This is why I'm so excited about this break. Cuddling and talking and just being around each other," Riley says, resting her head atop Maya's.

Maya knows what she means and is hopeful that Riley may feel similar about their group. She's hesitant to talk about Lucas because even though he's Riley friend too, Maya is faithful to Lucas and his secret.

"Lucas is good, as always. And I think we are too."

She slips it into the conversation but it's no match for Riley who shifts onto her side. She's eyeing Maya, who chews on her lip and avoids eye contact.

"Think? Oh, come on, because I won't drag it out of you."

"What happened to personal space with relationships?" Maya sings.

"What happened to remembering I have no concept of personal space?" Riley sings back. She's batting her eyelashes impatiently up at Maya until the girl is forced to face her best friend.

" _Fine_."

They both lay on their sides now, but Maya can't materialize the words. There's only so much she can say. If she says what's truly on her mind, will speaking it to existence cause more problems?

"So with you," she says breaking their silence. "I know that we're solid. And we always have been. Reuniting just reiterates what we've always known."

"Which is?" Riley's teasing for her own benefit now, her brown eyes dancing.

"That you and I are 100% in it for the long game," Maya complies with a smirk.

"But I fear that distance is bigger than we all expected it to be. When I see Lucas in a couple of days, is it going to be the same? Is it going to be the same with all of us?"

Lucas and Zay are in Texas for the beginning of their Thanksgiving breaks. He's called her since landing, yesterday, but she doesn't want to invade the time he has visiting family. The girl that lay across from her tenderly links fingers with Maya and she feels almost silly. Riley doesn't have to say anything yet, but her wariness fades almost instantly.

"Not only is it going to be the same, but it's going to be _better_! Maya, no one is letting anyone go here. And I'm pretty sure when we are group chatting, Lucas only listens to you. I've told him what sorority I've pledged 20 times and he still doesn't know."

Riley plants a kiss on their entangled fingers and looks eagerly at Maya for her to continue speaking.

"And that's all you get right now because there are boundaries we should probably establish."

Her best friend is appalled at the thought, but eventually lets it go. Maya takes advantage of this, even though she's well aware Riley will bring it up casually and then forcefully, tomorrow. Hours pass before they're drifting off to sleep, Riley being the little spoon this time around. Faint snores from the taller girl give Maya the signal to finally cut the lights. She doesn't let herself completely go before she thanks the universe that she has a few places waiting here in New York to call home.

* * *

 **A/N: How're you liking the story? I wanted to focus on Maya coming home this chapter. I've seen a few discussions online where Maya's neighorbood actually is, but I didn't want to declare anything specific just yet. Leave me a review! The next part we'll see everyone come home and reunite-specifically Lucaya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this is so short! I just wanted to give y'all some kind of update before my life gets busy again this week. Come follow me on Tumblr sagebabineaux and raise hell with me. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

LaGuardia is the worst airport Maya's been in, but it's the cheapest that the boys can fly in on a holiday week such as this. Riley is by her side, wide-eyed and bright at 6 am. She's the only one in the world that Maya knows would accompany her on such an exhausting journey, and for that she is grateful.

There are hoards of bodies that occupy the airport. Screaming children, parents that are beyond over it, couples saying hello and goodbye. It's Riley's idea to make Zay and Lucas signs and she feels so cheesy, but it's inescapable. So there she sits in the Gate A waiting area with two glittery, purple signs. "Welcome Back", Riley's reads in cursive. "Lucas and Zay," with _so_ , so many hearts on Maya's.

The girls are running on three hours of sleep-Maya being the only one to show it. Riley is already dressed at 4:30 this morning, practically dressing Maya herself when she gets a call that their ride is outside. Riley hands Maya a coffee in their Uber, but the caffeine is failing her right now and the boys' flight is still half an hour from landing.

"This is so exciting, Maya, wake _up_!"

Riley smacks her thigh gently, forcing Maya into somewhat consciousness. She'd rather be sleep than enduring this petrifying anxiety. Any tall guy with broad shoulders or sandy blond hair makes her jump, but she knows he hasn't arrived. She'll know.

"Ooh! While we wait, I hear the dessert bar in the food court makes fresh crepes."

Riley is antsy herself, but for reasons different from Maya's. Reunions excite her and the wait is testing her patience. Assuring Maya will be okay alone, she jets into a moving stream of people and disappears into the crowd.

Maya's one promise to herself when their relationship begins is to keep her head clear and to not fall so hard. Lucas makes that difficult to do.

It's their junior year when it happens. They have a solid group, the six of them, but Maya and Lucas are rarely away from each other. Their friendship is just that, a friendship, but she's trying to ignore his hugs that are now a little longer than usual. And that damn stare.

Riley is beside herself whenever Lucas asks to walk Maya home after an evening at the Matthews. Sports are unbearable, but she's present at any game. He's always asking to see anything new she's painted and she pretends to not be as nervous when he looks them over.

It's one weekend where they're marathoning the Halloween films in her room; they've managed to be cuddled up like its normal. Because of how close they are, it sort of is. Maya's comfortable and at ease until Lucas laces his fingers between hers. It's a swift change and she'll always remember it as the line drawn between before and after. All of her focus is on him now. His face, that face, that's so kind and gentle. His green eyes that won't relinquish their gaze upon hers. He's leaning in and she lets him, despite her heart rate going triple time. Kissing is easy, she finds it, with Lucas. It's so easy that she's terrified, and stops him. They part that night with something heavy between them which has no intention of dissipating.

She's adamant on not making it work at first because Lucas deserves more. And what can she offer? She musters it up to a crush, and he allows this. He's defeated, but knowing that to push Maya is to lose her.

What's wrong now is that she's unable to pry him from her crowded mind. He's everywhere, much more than before. So that winter break, after a month or so of compressing every feeling in her body, Maya is pulling him away from Farkle's Christmas party. On a balcony that looks over the city, he waits because she's still not saying anything to him. She's contemplating where she wants to take this because tonight Maya knows something has to give.

"I could hurt you, Lucas."

"I know."

His hands are stuffed in his pockets. She doesn't look at him just yet because her fears will easily melt away. His pointed gaze will tear down a wall, bulldoze right through it. She's not ready to submit to his hold.

"And I think you could hurt me too." It's a quiet admission and she doesn't even hold back when he calls her name to meet his eye.

"Look at me, Maya."

It's what she fears most and in his body language, his stare, she sees him about to make a promise that is too early for a high school relationship. One that she could stupidly accept as the truth.

"Let's just take this one day at a time," she says. He nods, but Maya knows he won't stifle that promise for long.

Lucas closes the space between them slowly, giving her any chance to stop him, and puts his hands around her waist.

Distant muffled voices become clear as Maya comes to. In front of her, Zay has his phone out, mouth agape. His eyes grow even warmer when he realizes she's awake.

"There's only a few videos, I promise." Zay smiles down at her. He and Riley are standing before her giggling. She has her crepe, and a Zay Babineaux in tow.

"Hey, I tried to stop them."

To her left, sits Lucas, as cheeky as ever. Maya had been knocked out cold, sleeping through their arrival.

He looks the same, only more tan. She wonders if she looks any different to him.

"Come here," it's almost a demand and Maya hugs him so hard. It's noisy in the airport sitting area, but it's just the two of them in this moment she cares about.

"I've never wanted to be off a plane so eagerly in my life," he's shaking his head, when they pull away. He's tired, but the smile reaches his eyes.

Maya inspects him and this annoys her. His voice is gruff, heavy with morning. He looks good and there's nothing visibly out of sorts. But what does that look like? It's not fair and she knows this. Lucas isn't broken, just failing a class. It's just a grade, she tells herself. She can't say it hasn't been on her mind though, and wonders if they'll talk about it. She just needs to know that he's okay.

"Hey, I'm here," Lucas kisses Maya's forehead. His words are a gentle reminder. He's here and they're back together for this short time.

She brings her hand to the nape of his neck and to hell with her rule against PDA. Maya and Lucas melt into one another, transcending time. She's letting go, fervent with her lips and tongue, and allowing him to trap her worries. Every caress is electric. No phone call or text measures up to what they've been missing and Maya is curious to how they ever settled into their lives that are now so far away.


End file.
